


Scorching Breakfast Girls

by Varewulf



Category: Shakunetsu no Takkyuu Musume | Scorching Ping Pong Girls
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Living Together, Romance, Yuri, college-aged, i'm such a dork, racing hearts, surprise kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 22:39:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10773936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varewulf/pseuds/Varewulf
Summary: Just a fluffy Saturday morning in the apartment Agari and Koyori share.





	Scorching Breakfast Girls

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to write some Agari x Koyori fluff. I'm shameless in my love of stuff like this. Apparently this is the first Takkyuu Musume fic on the site?

Agari is up early as usual. Today she has to plan out her schedule for the next couple of weeks. Between lectures, studying, still making room for practice, and so on, it can get rather tight if you don't plan it out properly. And it's not like Koyori is very good at this, so she might as well do both their schedules while she's at it. It helps that there doesn't have to be that much difference between them.

"Hm... this and that is fine... however... and the friendly match..." She's murmuring to herself while working, too deep in concentration to realise it. Totally defenceless against the sudden smooch to the cheek that startles her.

"Wha-" is all she manages to say as she turns her head towards what startled her, before she gets kissed full on the lips. There's the taste of peach lipbalm.

"Good mor-ning A-ga-ri~!" a cheerful Koyori says after breaking the kiss. Making sure to enunciate each syllable clearly. Agari needs a moment to regain her composure.

"K-koyori?" she says. The blush creeping into her cheeks is impossible to stop. "I-I've told you to stop ambushing me like that!" Koyori's eyes twinkle happily.

"But you were so focused on what you were doing that I couldn't get your attention," she declares so innocently that Agari pauses. Had Koyori actually been calling out to her and she hadn't noticed, or is Koyori just saying that because she knows she can't be proven wrong?

"E-even so, you could have just tapped me on the shoulder or something," Agari says with a harrumph. She has to let Koyori know this isn't okay!

"Mmm, but that wouldn't be as fun," Koyori replies, not feeling the least bit sorry. Agari shoots her a dirty look.

"Well, how about this then?" Koyori says as she leans forward again. "Good morning, Agari~, may I have a kiss?" Agari's resolve starts melting right away.

"Oh, fine." Agari reaches up and pulls Koyori down into a kiss. "Good morning, Koyori," she says afterwards. Koyori seems very pleased, which just makes Agari's heart race a little faster. Koyori can be really shy in public, but when they're alone...

"Ah right!" Koyori says as she stands back up. "I was trying to ask you what you want for breakfast. You haven't eaten anything, have you?"

"Um... no," Agari confesses.

"You should take better care of yourself," Koyori chides softly. They've had this conversation several times, and it makes Agari feel a little guilty every time, but...

"I know... but I really like the breakfasts you so lovingly make for me," Agari says while giving Koyori a sweet look, which makes Koyori's face go really red. Nearly enough to match her hair.

"Y-y-you charmer, you..." Koyori stammers forth. This reminds Agari of what Koyori was like when they first met. "F-fine, you win," Koyori concedes. "I'll try to stop bothering you about it."

 _I still got it,_ Agari thinks and grins a little.

"But in return I don't want to hear any more complaints about my surprise kisses," Koyori says in a playful tone.

"W-what? I can't ag-" Agari tries to protest, but the way Koyori is looking at her... "I can't... can't... say no. It's a deal." It's not like Agari actually minds them anyway.

"Yay!" Koyori exclaims and gives Agari the brightest smile. It's enough to make anyone feel dizzy. "So what do you want for breakfast?" Koyori finally asks.

"Huh? Um..." Agari thinks it over. "Pancakes would be good," she settles on.

"I can do that," Koyori says, and nods. She gently runs her fingers through part of Agari's hair before she heads over to the kitchen. Agari sighs pleasantly and returns to the schedules.

Koyori likes Agari's hair in twin-tails, but it really is much easier to play with when it's let down like now. That'll have to wait until breakfast is done, though. If Agari's okay with it...

She hums gently as she starts making the batter. Living together with Agari still feels a bit like a dream. It's been three months since they started college, but she still worries that one day she'll wake up and this will all be gone.

Maybe it's silly, but she has come to rely on Agari for so much now. The idea of losing that, losing her, is terrifying. Maybe that makes Koyori act too clingy.

The pan is ready, and Koyori can start pouring dollops of batter in. She has gotten good at this, at least. Agari is more organised and more determined, so Koyori has focused on learning other ways to help out. But without Agari there would likely be no schedules, and Koyori would struggle much more with her studies.

She's still not great at studying, but Agari is really insistent they have a back-up plan in case table tennis falls through somehow. Koyori still hasn't broken her promise, but that's not necessarily a guarantee for getting a steady career out of the sport. There's always the chance of something happening.

The pancakes are done, and Koyori hums happily while getting the final side-dishes ready. She is nearly done when she gets embraced from behind.

"Agari?"

"I'm done," is all Agari says, and she hugs Koyori tighter.

"I'm almost done," Koyori says. "If you would just let me..." Agari is so warm and soft, and she's pressing against her. Koyori's getting quite red again, and her heart is starting to race.

"Mmm, in a moment," Agari replies. Koyori is starting to get dizzy. She can feel Agari's heartbeat too.

"T-the pancakes will get c-cold," she tries. Maybe she can still reach the counter...

"That's fine," Agari says. "I'll still eat them. Right now I want a bit of you instead." She kisses Koyori's neck, eliciting a gasp.

"Agariiiii~," Koyori says with a moan as her ear gets nibbled on. "This isn't faaaiiirrrr~" she whines.

"Hmmmm, well neither were you earlier," Agari teases. "So I should get my turn, right?"

"A-ah-after we've eaten," Koyori says. It's getting hard to stand. "Please..." Koyori's heart is racing really fast. Agari pauses for a moment, then slowly lets Koyori go.

"Alright," Agari says reluctantly. Koyori puts a hand on the counter to steady herself. "We have to study today though, remember?" Agari reminds her, and Koyori looks at her in time to catch the way she smirks.

"Eh? But it's Saturday!" Koyori complains. "I was hoping we could go to the park, or the beach, or something..." She sighs and gets the final side-dish ready.

"Well, if we finish all the work today, we can do something tomorrow," Agari says as she helps Koyori put everything on the table.

"You can be so mean at times, Agari." Koyori sulks a little as they sit down to eat.

"I'm sorry," Agari says, trying and failing not to giggle. She pours syrup onto her pancakes. "But you know how important it is we get all this done."

"Yeah..." Koyori doesn't have to happy about it, though. She pouts as she starts to eat. She really had been hoping to get some quality time with Agari today. But maybe...

"Um... Agari?" she says, and Agari looks up at her. Why is Koyori suddenly sounding so bashful? "Would it be okay if I played with your hair a little before we started?"

"Huh?" Agari is confused.

"I mean, just brushing it or something like that, I just want..." Koyori is really blushing, and Agari has to laugh.

"Why are you making such a big deal out of that?" Agari asks, laughing some more.

"B-because you care a lot about your hair, and because we have things to do, and I don't want to be a bother..." Koyori sounds way too precious for Agari to resist.

"Koyori... I really don't mind you playing with my hair, you know," Agari says reassuringly. "I thought you would have figured that out after this long." She has to laugh again at how Koyori lights up.

"Okay! I'll study extra hard afterwards!" Koyori says with surprising enthusiasm.

 _What am I to do with this girl?_ Agari muses to herself as they finish up. After they clean up, Koyori is really quick to get the brush. Agari figures she might as find a suitable seat and let Koyori get started.

Koyori is so happy to brush and stroke Agari's hair, and Agari wonders if that's always been the case. It's not the first time Koyori has brushed her hair, but Agari hasn't really paid attention to how Koyori has acted while doing it before. It does feel really nice, and Agari gets lulled into a bit of a trance. She got up pretty early after all, and going back to sleep like this sounds nice.

She is roused from her dozing by Koyori kissing her again.

"I said: I'm done," Koyori says. Agari blushes a little.

"Ah, sorry... I guess I drifted off," she says, and Koyori giggles a little.

"I'm happy to know you were enjoying it, then." Koyori gets up to head for the desks. "I guess we had better get started on the studying..." she says, but Agari grabs her hand and pulls her back into her lap.

"We will..." she says playfully. "But I still want a bit of you." Koyori blinks as Agari kisses her, then she sort of melts into it.

"But Agari~" she says breathlessly. "You made it seem like we had so little time..." Her tone is also playful though. She's just teasing. Agari is really warm, and so is she. Are their hearts racing equally fast as well?

"We have all day to study," Agari replies. "What's more important is that right now I have you," she says with a grin.


End file.
